


樊笼天鹅

by number9dream



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number9dream/pseuds/number9dream
Summary: 言切abo
Kudos: 8





	樊笼天鹅

最开始绮礼没有那个意图，至少他认为自己没有，他闯进卫宫宅，撞见缩在角落给自己打抑制剂的切嗣。他浑身上下都苍白潮湿，手不停颤抖，所以针头始终没有下准地方，绮礼抓住他的手腕，然后是他坚硬硌手的膝盖，看着他被自己灰暗的影子困住。神父想起自己的妻子，那个白裙子女人，他在一个鲜有阳光的房间里看着她的生命逐渐抽走，它要离她而去，像吮光了宿主营养变强壮的寄生植物。他觉得他就是那种东西。有一次她从午睡的噩梦中惊醒，告诉丈夫她梦到一头红色巨龙，戴着七个冠冕，他守候在她身前，要吞食她分娩的孩子。

  
绮礼想：那就是我。

  
卫宫被动而乖巧，他显然没有经验，但是不拒绝，半阖着眼睛任人摆弄，眼皮上沾了一片血斑似的霞光。绮礼把他按在墙上操，他最终还是挣扎着起来，洗澡更衣，去学校接那个小男孩儿。绮礼在他卧室中翻找，拿走了剩下几支抑制剂，然后卸了抽屉里那把手枪的全部子弹。

  
后来绮礼经常去找卫宫切嗣，他有时在幽暗的房间里狼狈发抖，因为病痛或热潮期，或者两者皆有。绮礼开门时就有一道白色灯光从客厅里切进来，他会别过头或者曲起腿。那个时候绮礼几乎忘记自己是来做一件不光彩的事，他觉得他是要完成一场审判，他的罪人在黑暗中也无所遁形。结束时卫宫湿漉漉地躺在地上，盯着天花板，问他有没有后悔过自己的出生。

绮礼的确一度想要死，他走在路边，每个小心溺水的牌子都是一次诱惑，用剃刀刮脸的时候，刀片抵在他满是洁白泡沫的喉咙上，他反复读荒野试探的片段，他想即使魔鬼什么也不承诺，他也可能会去死的，但是克劳迪娅阻止了他。妻子的死亡和摧毁东木的黑泥镶入他的胸口，使他幸存。这都不是什么高尚的原因，所以他意识到，他活着绝不是什么高尚的事。但是难道禽兽就没有活着的资格？难道有人能让所有残次品都被事先流产，难道有人有这个权利？在他眼里任何出生都值得祝福。卫宫偏过头看男人的脸，笑了。

  
可我总没法像你那样无耻。他说。


End file.
